This invention relates generally to a special locking clip which can be associated with conveying apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for conveying plants through a greenhouse for effecting watering and even illumination thereof.
The growth of house plants on a mass basis in a greenhouse is normally accomplished by growing each plant in an individual pot or container. The pots or containers are commonly packed as closely together as possible on a tabletop or horizontal surface in order to conserve space. Periodic watering of the plants is commonly accomplished manually by having greenhouse personnel move from plant to plant in accordance with the prescribed schedule, with water being applied from a hose or other spray device connected to a reservoir or other water source. Alternatively, dripper lines, overhead spray devices, or perforated hoses can be used to spray the plants on a mass basis. While the latter arrangements can be accomplished quicker than manual watering, the use of such means does not result in the precise uniform watering of the plants. Moreover, these techniques also have other disadvantages, namely water wastage and wetting of surrounding areas.
Furtherstill, the storage of plants in a greenhouse at fixed locations on the table or horizontal surface for watering and growing results in a varying exposure of light to the plants, depending upon the location of the plants as well as any changes in natural light which may or may not be augmented by artifical light. Such action frequently results in uneven growth or maturation an obviously undesirable effect for commercial enterprises.